Tidus and Cloud, a Relationship
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: This is a chapter thingy ive been working on for ages. I just randomly stopped because i didn't want to go too far. If you want more all you need do is ask. I love you all xoxox


Chapter One. Sweet Beginnings.

"Tidus, you wanted to see me?" Clouds call from Tidus had caught him off guard.  
He wondered what had been bothering him. There was a tone in Tidus' voice that had sounded..different. He had obviously hurried over to his apartment straight away. There wasn't much Cloud wouldn't do for Tidus since that..embarassing night more than two weeks ago. There had been a reunion betwen old friends. Cloud had got a little..pissed.. and ended up hooking into Tidus. Then ending up spewing on and falling asleep on the very suprised Tidus. It had been extremly awkward the next couple of days. But Cloud had noticed a change in the guy. If of awkwardness or.. cloud couldn't tell. But then this call. Cloud rushed over after he had put down his phone. He had been walking the streets anyway. With half a mind to visit Yuffie. Then that call.

Tidus had been anxiously pacing up and down after he had spoken to the ex solider. Biting his nails as he ran through thoughts in his head. Was this a good idea? cloud was drunk at the time.. It probably meant nothing to him.. Fretting,  
then he heard short sharp knocks on the door. The dull sound echoed in the silent apartment. Tidus gulped. He opened the door in one sweep of a movement, there was Cloud. Standing there in front of him.. his fine hair framing and dancing round his pretty face. His large friendly blue eyes stared through the blonde hair.  
Cloud smiled and spoke.

Tidus gulped, it was an understatment that he wanted to see him. He needed to see him. The sloppy drunken kiss from the normally death serious young man had sparked somthing in Tidus and he knew the feeling as a warning.. and a promise.. usually the strikingly good looking, tanned boy could get anyone he wanted.. so he enjoyed that feeling of infatuation because it always got satisfied.. but this time, cloud..

Cloud walked in and shut the door behind. Noting Tidus' strange reaction to him being there made cloud curious. He saw the faint blush on the boy's cheeks as Cloud spoke. Tidus looked away, but did not move his feet.  
"Tidus? Are you okay?" Cloud put out a hand and touched Tidus on the shoulder.  
Tidus almost flinched, but then stood perfectly still, enjoying clouds light touch.  
Cloud stepped closer towards Tidus and tried to look into his face. There was about a foot between them now, and Cloud could feel something there in the space..

Tidus felt short of breath as cloud came closer towards him, his knuckles went white as he bunched his fists into his palms. Cloud saw a look on Tidus' face and wondered if he was sick. Tidus had stepped backward and was leaning against the wall.  
"Tidus, mate, what's up?" Cloud put both hands on either side of the now slightly shivering Tidus' shoulders. Still Tidus did not lift his head up. Cloud felt completely confused. He took a hand off a shoulder and placed it under Tidus'  
chin, tilting it up. As their eyes met, cloud felt and electric shock of lust sweep through him. It was reflected in Tidus' gleaming eyes. Cloud tightened his grip on Tidus' shoulder and wondered if it had been a trick of the light.. this was Tidus..Yuna's Tidus..whom he had kissed.. Cloud blushed at the memory and bit his lip. It was too early to have feelings for someone again. He had only just gotten over his on and off affair with Vincent. The slick gunman had asked for a break as he sorted his head out.. but now.. here.. Tidus..

Tidus sensed Clouds heat and confusion. He bought a hand to Clouds waist, and took a small breath. Cloud seemed to relax at the touch and turned to him as he spoke "Cloud. I have.." Then Tidus saw that look on Clouds face. Clouds sweet face. Cloud had been biting his lips, and Tidus saw the colour in his smooth cheeks. Cloud looked up at Tidus through thick framing lashes. He was still biting his lip, and Tidus saw a hint of need in his eyes. A hint of lust. Tidus saw this and felt his own feelings like a dagger through his heart. Tidus could bear it no longer and pulled Cloud roughly up against him. Cloud moaned as his did so and a speed of sexual need raced through him. He clutched Tidus harder, and looked up into his eyes. Tidus saw something in his eyes and acted on it. Tidus leaned in and kissed Cloud passionately. Savouring the taste and the feeling of Clouds lips as he kissed him harder, then darting his tounge in to meet clouds. Cloud felt amazed at this sudden act. He groaned in pleasure and bought Tidus closer to him and kissed him back with all he had. Tidus slowly stroked Cloud down the side of his body and bought it up again to the zip. Cloud acknowleged this and slowly started to kiss his way down Tidus' neck. Softly biting and nuzzling as he felt a seep of cold air on his chest as Tidus carefully took off Clouds top uniform.

Tidus pushed Clouds clothes to the floor and flipped Cloud against the wall forcing bruises on Clouds pale skin. Cloud found himself hastilly pulling off Tidus' clothes and kissing him feverishly as he went. Cloud brought Tidus' fit muscular body to his own, with force enough to cause pain for them both. Tidus' bare skin against him, his scent.. Tidus bit down harder on Clouds collarbone and he felt Cloud distinctly stiffen next to him. Cloud felt urgent in sexual need, and pushed Tidus to the floor. Tidus gasped in pain as he hit the floor, but Cloud quickly mounted him and began to kiss him softly and tenderly down his body. Cloud licked and softly sucked his way down to Tidus' belly button. Tidus watched as Cloud kissed down his body. Cloud looked up at him went he reached his pants, Clouds lips widened into a sweet, sultry smirk and he raised his eyebrows. Tidus bit his lip and a bead of sweat formed at his brow..cloud's sexyness made him want clouds body even more.

He sighed and leaned his head back Cloud slowly undid Tidus' pants and belt. Cloud began to kiss his Tidus' firm stomach, and slowly moved his lips lower,  
and lower still, lightly blowing cold soft air onto his pubes. Tidus moaned in expectation of the pleasure to come. Cloud grinned and began to massage Tidus' cock making it harder. As Tidus felt cloud begin to rub him tidus resisted the urge to buck his hips up. Cloud heard Tidus moan and rubbbed harder and faster, Tidus whispered Clouds name in urgency and dug his fingernails into clouds shoulders.  
Cloud felt the supressed need in Tidus' grasp and slowly took his stiff penis into his mouth. Tidus wimpered as Cloud began to suck and stroke him with his tongue.  
Cloud took the pulsing head deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue beneath it experimentally, to see how Tidus liked it. He slid downward, stroking the under shaft strongly with his tongue. He▓d thought of biting, but it remined him of vincent too strongly, and changed his mind. Tidus groaned as Cloud went further down to the hilt. Struggling not to choke on Tidus' size, the blonde backed off a little. Composing himself, he went back down, deep throating just like he used to with Vincent..cloud mentally forced away thoughts of vincent as he cradled the head of Tidus' cock on the back of his tongue, he pressed upward in a caressing motion, prying a moan from boy beneath him. Cloud lapped out his tongue to massage the sack. This did it. Tidus cried out, and a hand joined the other behind Cloud▓s head, gripping handfuls of his blonde hair and pressing Clouds face into the younger boy▓s hips. This time, the salty flavor burst into Cloud▓s mouth with a surprising heat. Tidus gently held him there and while Cloud swallowed everything.

Breathing erratically, Tidus took his hands away. Cloud climbed up onto Tidus trembling body and lay on him stroking his collarbone. Tidus lay an arm over Clouds taut muscled back and sighed.  
"Cloud, that night.." Cloud flushed red and smirked. He looked up to face Tidus from his chest.  
"That was funny. I guess i get more confidence when i'm drunk. Tidus i've been thinking about you alot lately. Not since that night but before that..i've always had a little something for you." Cloud smiled a sweet smile and leaned up to kiss Tidus gently. Tidus kissed back and tasted the cum on clouds lips.He felt himself go hard at remembrance of Clouds skill. Tidus stopped to look into Clouds startling eyes.  
"Cloud..you don't know for how long i've wanted to do this. I mean yes, i had Yuna and you've had.." Tidus coughed and supressed a smile, Cloud laughed when he saw the look on Tidus face and mock hit him.  
"Tidus.. i..i know that you and Yuna.. and Vincent and i, its complicated but.  
Tidus..i.. it feels right. Y'know? Right now feels right." Cloud looked into Tidus deep blue eyes that almost matched his own. He was laying on the line here and he hoped Tidus felt something.  
"Cloud, you don't know how happy you've just made me. I feel for you Cloud, i really can't explain it. Cloud please be mine. I need you and i want you and i"  
Tidus' stream of words was stopped by Cloud placing a finger to his lips.  
"Tidus. Will you be mine?" Tidus anwered with a sweet lingering kiss and they both lay in each others arms until they drifted off into sleep. It was the start of something sweet and perfect.

Chapter Two. Relationship builds

"Uhh Cloud.. Ohhh.. ohh Cloudd!!..." Tidus tried to bite his lips together as Cloud sucked him off for the third time in a row. They had now been together for over two months now, and Tidus being new to homosexuality Cloud had gone as slow as he could. Cloud respected Tidus and lately began to feel somthing that could be the beginnings of love and cloud had never been so happy. Cloud hadn't forced any thing onto Tidus and had been pleasantly surprised when one night Tidus had rather unexpectedly given Cloud a blow job. Tidus' first one of course. Cloud had enjoyed it more than he expected and adored Tidus even more after that for his effort.  
Neither of them had told any of the others. The only one who knew was Yuffie who walked in on them in on Clouds bed. Tidus had been giving Cloud a handjob at the time and they were completely naked. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. She had walked in on Cloud and various males (including Vincent much to her annoyence.  
Yuffie and Cloud of course being good friends and an accaisional change for Cloud when the time called for it. Yuffie having a key to Clouds apartment somtimes crashed the night or just came over to raid clouds fridge. Yuffie just smiled at Tidus, called Cloud a whore,and then went to eat all of Clouds left over lasanga.

Tidus came into clouds mouth with a final moan. Cloud began to kiss Tidus all over his body as Tidus spoke to him.  
"Cloud. Our relationship..I mean i..the others.. Yuffie.. maybe its time..i mean i know maybe you don't..." Tidus was fumbling at his words and Cloud watched with adoration as Tidus began to blush under his lovers stare.  
"You don't want to have to sneak around anymore." Cloud knew exactly how Tidus felt. They had been denying, and lying to everyone who suspected. They had also been sneaking around a fair bit too much and it felt wrong.  
Tidus nodded and looked into Clouds eyes pleadingly. Tidus wanted Cloud to understand.

"Tidus thats fine with me. I understand how you feel." Cloud knew what the others would say. They never took him seriously. Everyone of the boys he had taken home his friends just smiled at Cloud thinking it was just a rebound phase after Sephiroth.  
The only one of his lovers they had taken seriously was Vincent. But that was because they knew that Cloud would never fuck Vincent around and maybe the thing between them was serious. It had been. For the better part of two years while Cloud fought against his former lover, and then right through the Geostigma epidemic.  
It was only after they had met Squall and Riona, Vincent went off to fight a battle of his own. He told Cloud he'd come back for him, and that he loved him.  
Cloud felt empty after he had left and had not had a lover untill Tidus.  
"I mean i don't know if i'm ready to tell people to know right away , i mean like Yuna.. um but soon, huh?" Tidus sighed in content in his lovers arms. As their relationship had grew and lasted, and Tidus had learnt Clouds beauties and his impurities he had began to feel something which Tidus believed to be love.

Chapter 3 The next next Level

"Cloud, i've been thinking." They both lay entwined in each others arms on Tidus'  
messed up bed. Cloud had just experienced how skillfull Tidus had become with his hands. He face was now nestled in Tidus' firm chest, reveling in the way he fit so perfectly in his lovers arms. Cloud traced a soft finger down Tidus' side. He felt he loved him now. Cloud could feel the pure emotion run through him, as he lay in Tidus' arms. He had not pressured Tidus at all through out the relationship it felt different somehow. That his relationship with vincent had been a fairly more sexual one. It felt different with Tidus. There was more love with the respect. More understanding because cloud knew it was Tidus first times with another male and he wanted it to be special for him. He could feel Tidus' heart beat against his forehead,  
cloud moved his ear so he could hear it. Tidus smiled down at him. He had never felt this way about anybody, let alone a male before. He loved Clouds body. He loved clouds lips, smile, eyes, hands, he loved cloud..He loved cloud. He loved the way he could now pleasure cloud. But he wanted to be able to pleasure him more. Tidus knew of Clouds experiences with other men, and he knew that cloud could always have more from him but he never took it. Cloud had never pressured him, and for that he was grateful.

To tidus it showed cloud really respected him. Tidus sighed. He felt ready. He wanted to give cloud this pleasure. He wanted to share it with him. Cloud shuffled at his words, and looked up to him their chests pressed together and limbs lovingly wrapped around each other.  
"Cloud i love you and i'm ready for you." Tidus looked into his eyes with pure love and adoration. Cloud leaned down and kissed his lips gently.  
"I love you Tidus. I love you too much and i will do anything for you." Cloud deeply loved this boy. Maybe even more than he did Vincent.. he remembered his first time with Sephiroth..then the first time he and Vincent.. His and Vincent's they had just let the lust overthrow them, but with Sephiroth.. and now.. it was pure love.  
"Cloud i want you." Tidus leant in and kissed his lover softly on his already kiss burnt lips. Cloud leant into the kiss with his whole body. Tidus bought Cloud to his body and opened up his legs to him. Cloud felt the movement and felt himself harden.  
Tidus felt it too and looked up at him. Cloud put two fingers to Tidus' mouth, Tidus was puzzled at first, but then sucked them gently, covering them in saliva. Cloud leant and kissed his boyfriend, then moved his figers to Tidus' opening and began to ever so softly enter him. Tidus groaned and bucked his hips a little. Cloud entered in a little futher and gently rocked in, Tidus moaned in half pain, then Cloud thrust in a little deeper causing Tidus to moan and whimper slightly. Cloud worked him until he found Tidus'  
spot, Tidus cried out as cloud hit it again and again. Cloud removed his fingers and replaced it with his member. Tidus whimpered again this time in pain, Cloud almost wanted to stop, but then he felt Tidus' hands on his hips, guiding him. Cloud instead took Tidus'  
stiff penis in his hand and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Tidus began to moan and rock his hips in time with Cloud. Cloud bit his lip to stop him from coming and rocked gently with Tidus.

"Uhh Cloud..cloud..mmm..uhh.." Tidus had never felt an orgasm like this before. he had no idea it felt so good. He rocked back with Cloud gasping at the pleasure and pain mixed.  
Cloud could feel himself close and wanted more than anything to come with Tidus, he worked Tidus' penis skillfully and hard, knowing what his lover liked. Tidus moaned and ground his teeth as he reached climax with Clouds slow thrusts. Cloud came with him and leant, breathing out of time onto Tidus nose with his.  
"I love you Tidus." Cloud bit his lip holding back tears and eased himself out of his lover and lay to his side. Tidus leaned over and looked into Cloud's eyes. Eyes almost matching in colour but one artifical and one natural. But the feelings were the same.  
"Cloud. I love you."

Chapter 4 


End file.
